


I've got issues but you got 'em too.

by ladynoir13



Series: Ultra kind of love. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Fluffy Ending, Langst, M/M, References to Depression, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: Lance hadn't had his medicine in months and he knew he needed it but he didn't want to burden anyone especially Keith.Keith was worried Lance was pulling away and it felt like he was being abandoned all over again.*A follow up to Kiss your fears away*





	I've got issues but you got 'em too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymarichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarichan/gifts).



> Hey all this a follow up to my other one shot and takes place between then and the events of season four if you where to put it somewhere in a time line! hope you enjoy!

Lance stared at the empty pill bottle in his hand, his agitation and anxiety growing with every second speeding by. It had been months since he had had his medication and it was starting to get to him. He knew he needed it. He knew it but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Allura or Coran if they had anything similar to what he had been taking on earth.

He also knew that they wouldn’t judge him if he asked but it wasn’t like they understood. It wasn’t like any of them understood. They knew now what he was going through but it wasn’t the same as actually having these problems, this depression, and anxiety. None of them could really understand which is why Lance tried to keep it from them all even from Keith.

Keith had told Lance to talk to him and he’d do whatever he could but Lance didn’t want to burden him with his problems. Lance knew bottling it all up and not talking to anyone wouldn’t help it’s what drove him to do what he had last month, making him land in the cryopod for a little over a week. It also made him realize his feeling for a certain brooding red paladin. Which is why he couldn’t tell him, he didn’t want to put him through all the stress of what came of being with someone who had depression.

Lance stood up frustrated slamming the pill bottle on his nightstand standing up from his bed walking into his bathroom. He turned the water on splashing it onto his face. He rested his hands on the sides of sink while he let the water drip down his face back into it. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” he muttered to himself.

Keith stood outside Lance’s door not sure whether he should knock or just walk in.He had thought him and lance where closer now but Lance hadn’t really been talking to him, and it worried Keith that he was pushing him away….that Keith was being abandoned. Again.

“Fuck it. I’m going in “Keith said pushing the button to let him in. he stepped into Lance’s room glancing around noticing said boy was nowhere in sight.Keith let out a sigh walking further into the room deciding he would wait for Lance to come back and talk to him. That’s when he noticed a pill bottle on the nightstand.“Huh what’s this for?” he said quickly picking it up and reading the label.

Keith furrowed his brow at the complicated name on the bottle not being able to pronounce the name. He knew he had seen the name somewhere, in a commercial he thought for something but what had it been for and why would Lance need it? That’s when it hit him this medicine had been on a commercial for depression.

“Keith what are you doing?” Keith turned around still holding the pill bottle to see Lance coming out of his bathroom. Lance saw the bottle in his hands and quickly walked over snatching the bottle out of his hands. “Don’t touch that” he hissed turning his back to Keith throwing the pill bottle into the nightstand drawer.

“Lance…..why didn’t you tell anyone….why didn’t you tell me?” “Because….just because I’m fine and it doesn’t matter” Lance replied to Keith. “Obviously it matters! Especially with everything that’s been going on with you! I’m sure we could get you something like this to help you!” Keith said putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance pulled away from Keith moving to sit on his bed looking away. “I’m fine…..I don’t need help besides it not like you’d understand”. Keith balled his hands up trying not to get angry at Lance knowing that he was going through something that he couldn’t control. “If you had talked with me you would have known I have gone through something like this…..” Keith said glaring at him. Lance looked at him shocked “what” he said dumbfounded. “Yea. It wasn’t quite as bad as what you’re going through but….” Keith sat down next to lance “my mom she abandoned me and my dad….” Keith grit his teeth trying to hold back his tears.“I was alone for a long time and then you guys came along and then me and you. I thought you were doing the same...” Keith stopped talking closing his eyes and his fingers rubbing anxiously against each other.

Lance put his hand on top of Keith’s squeezing it gently . “I’m sorry I didn’t know….I wasn’t trying to….” Lance whispered. Keith opened his eyes looking down at their hands. “I know you weren’t now…..were both kind of messed up I see that now”. “Heh yea I guess that one way of putting it” Lance said with a small sad smile.

“Can you do me a favor and just talk to me from now on?”Keith said looking right into Lance’s face. “But I don’t wanna burden…” “I don’t want to hear that crap you’re not burdening me or anyone else just tell me ok?” Keith said with stern face. “Ok I can try…..I can’t just change overnight…..but that means you have to talk to me too. I can’t just know what you’re feeling and thinking ok?” Lance replied back.

Keith let the corner of his mouth curl up into a small smile “ ok no more surprises or secrets okay?” he leaned forward pressing his forehead against Lance’s looking him right in the eyes. “Ok no more secrets or surprises” Lance said smiling back. “Good” Keith said smile getting slightly bigger.

Keith stood up pulling Lance along with him “now come on were going to get you the medicine you need”. “Oh wait!” Lance said quickly. “If you’re going to” Keith started to speak but was interrupted by Lance quickly pecking his lips. “Ok now I’m ready” Lance said grinning at a red faced Keith.

“Come on” said Keith pulling Lance to the med bay slightly red the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like I had to write this because I just kind of ended the last one and I didn't want people to think his depression was just cured because keith said oh ill be there for you! It don't work that way trust me I know I've been a work in progress for at least 15 years and I'm just now getting myself together. But anyways I hope you all liked this as there will be at least two more follow ups in this series which I hope to post soon! See you guys next time *waves bye*


End file.
